


Underfell Reimagined

by PietroFan420



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Conversations I've had with my own brother, Gen, Oneshot Chapters, Teen Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus Needs a Hug (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus is an edgy teen, Underfell Papyrus plays electric guitar and annoys Sans with it, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PietroFan420/pseuds/PietroFan420
Summary: Basically, my interpretation of Underfell in one-shot chapters.Papyrus is an edgy rebellious teen who plays electric guitar and insists it's not a phase.Sans is the same, except he swears and is a bit more mean (modeled after my own brother).Other characters to be added as they appear.I will update either if I feel like it, or if people want me to.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Underfell Reimagined

"SANS! SANS, GET UP!"  
"nghhh..."  
It was a snowy morning in Snowdin. Shocking, I know.  
"SANS, IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS INSTANT, I'LL GET THE GUITAR!"  
"no, bro it's fine, i'm getting up..."  
Papyrus cracked open the door. Sans had attempted to get up, but had fallen over, slumped halfway off the bed.  
"ALRIGHT, GUITAR TIME IT IS. THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT!"  
"no, no, not this early-"  
An earsplitting note crashed through the air. Sans howled in annoyance.  
"bro, stop! god, i'm up, i'm up."  
"GOOD. I GOT SOME CEREAL. I EVEN GOT BLACK MILK! YOU KNOW, FOR THE AESTHETIC."  
"black milk? what the fuck is that?"  
"IT'S MILK THAT WAS NATURALLY DYED BLACK. IT'S LICORICE FLAVORED!"

After breakfast, the boys went to do maintenance on Papyrus', uh, 'station'.   
"WOW, FOR A SHITTY PIECE OF POSTERBOARD, THIS STATION LOOKS GOOD! PERFECT FOR A SENTRY GUARD."  
"yeah, you're not fooling anyone, baby man. tiny teenager. you can't even drink."  
"B-BABY MAN?" Papyrus sputtered. "I'M TALLER THAN YOU!"  
"but i'm the older brother. the big boy. and you're so young. so young! you're practically an infant."  
Whap!  
A huge snowball crashed into Sans' eyesocket, sending him flying to the ground.  
"fucker!" Sans muttered.  
"IF I HAD A TONGUE, I'D BE STICKING IT OUT AT YOU, OLD MAN. DO YOU NEED A CANE TO GET BACK UP?" Papyrus mocked.  
"you'll pay for this."  
"I DOUBT IT. YOU COULDN'T MAKE A SNOWBALL IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT."  
A flash of blue lit up the snow, lifting it into the air. The snow swirled, coiling up around Papyrus. His soul flashed blue, and the snow tornado took off.  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"  
"hehe, that'll keep him busy for a while."


End file.
